


PDA Is Fine (as long as you don't get arrested)

by artikgato



Series: Souyowrimo 2018 [6]
Category: Persona 4
Genre: M/M, Orgasm Delay, Public Sex, Sex Toys, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-20 00:14:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17611781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artikgato/pseuds/artikgato
Summary: The restroom in the Yasoinaba train station was always clean, and always empty. This was a fact that Souji and Yosuke were learning to appreciate more and more every time Souji came back to Inaba for a visit.





	PDA Is Fine (as long as you don't get arrested)

The restroom in the Yasoinaba train station was always clean, and always empty. This was a fact that Souji and Yosuke were learning to appreciate more and more every time Souji came back to Inaba for a visit. In a small town like Inaba there were plenty of places to duck into where the two of them could be alone, but the number of those places that had were well lit and warm in the winter and had running water? Basically zero. They always ran the risk of Nanako or Dojima or Teddie or Yosuke’s parents interrupting them when they tried to do anything risque at either of their houses. Not so much in the restroom at the Yasoinaba train station. Sure, someone  _ could _ walk in, but nobody ever did.

This time, they wasted absolutely no time at all in making a break for the restroom they both had grown to know so well. After confirming that it was indeed empty, just like every other time the two of them had been in here, Yosuke followed Souji into the biggest stall, the one furthest away from the door. Souji was grinning mischievously, and Yosuke couldn’t wait to get his hands on him. Souji dropped his duffel bag by the stall door as usual and slid the lock in place, and didn’t seem to be surprised at all when Yosuke took him by the shoulders and pushed him back against the concrete wall, kissing him soundly. 

“It’s been too long,” Souji gasped, when they finally pulled apart.

“Way too long,” Yosuke agreed, nearly breathless. “I missed you. I  _ wanted _ you.”

“Phone sex just doesn’t compare to the real thing,” Souji said. Yosuke felt Souji raise a leg and wrap it around his waist, pulling the two of them flush against each-other. Souji already had an erection, and Yosuke was definitely getting one now. 

“Partner,” he groaned, kissing him again. It was a short-lived kiss as Souji rolled his hips against Yosuke, grinding his erection against the rapidly forming tent in Yosuke’s pants. 

“I was thinking about this the whole time I was on the train,” Souji purred, with another roll of his hips. “What I wanted you to do to me once I got here.”

“Yeah?” Yosuke asked, his hands creeping down toward Souji’s hips, though he hadn’t yet decided if he wanted to stop Souji’s movements or encourage them. 

“Back up for a second. I’ve got a...surprise for you,” Souji said, lowering his leg. It took Yosuke a few seconds to want to pull away from the heat of Souji’s body, but he did, reluctantly. Souji smirked at him as he lowered his hands to his waistband, unbuttoning his fly and unzipping his pants. Yosuke watched, bottom lip caught between his teeth, as Souji gracefully shimmied out of his pants and boxers. And then he turned around and put his hands on the wall, bending over a little, and Yosuke felt his semi-hard erection reach full hardness in a heartbeat, because there was something bright blue between Souji’s cheeks and Yosuke had a feeling he knew exactly what it was. His hands flew down to his own waistband as he let out an involuntary groan.

“Oh, Souji,  _ god damn _ ,” he praised, meeting Souji’s eyes as he threw a smirk over his shoulder.

“I didn’t want to wait,” Souji explained, a teasing lilt to his voice. “So I got myself ready before I got on the train.”

“You-you sat on the train with a plug in your ass. For  _ hours _ ,” Yosuke said, in disbelief. Souji nodded, eyes becoming lidded. 

“Yeah I did,” he confirmed, licking his lips. “Every time we hit a bumpy part of the tracks, I thought about you.”

“ _ Shit _ ,” Yosuke swore. He barely managed to tear his eyes away from the bright blue piece of plastic nestled where he wanted his dick to be, and only because he didn’t want to get his zipper stuck or hurt himself. He couldn’t get his pants and boxers off fast enough, electing to not try to take them off entirely but instead letting them pool around his ankles. He started to step forward but Souji interrupted him.

“Wait, wait, get the lube and condom out of my bag first!” he instructed, with a laugh. Yosuke took a deep breath and nodded, shuffling awkwardly over to Souji’s duffel bag. “It’s in the side pocket,” Souji instructed. “I appreciate that you want me so badly you forgot you might need lube, though.”

“What, you expect me to be able to think after you show me  _ that _ ?” Yosuke replied, teasing. He squatted down beside the bag and opened the pocket in question, fishing out a small plastic bottle and a foil packet. 

“That’s my mistake, I suppose,” Souji replied. Yosuke opened the packet and rolled the condom onto his dick right there, tossing the empty wrapper back into the bag, and stood back up with the bottle in hand. Souji was looking over his shoulder at him, smirking, but when Yosuke approached he put his forehead back against his arm, which was braced against the wall. Bottle uncapped, Yosuke poured some lube into one hand and slicked his dick up with it, wincing a bit at the cold sensation. He watched Souji arch his back a little in clear anticipation, and couldn’t help wanting to tease him a little. 

“I might want you so much that I forgot about lube, but  _ you _ sat on a train for hours with  _ this _ inside you,” he pointed out, reaching down and roughly poking at the blue plastic that was still lodged inside Souji’s ass. He saw Souji’s body jerk just a little bit just from the poke and couldn’t help grinning. 

“I did,” Souji moaned in response. He gasped again, a much louder, harsher sound, when Yosuke grabbed the end of the plug. “I...I want you so bad, Yosuke…”

“Oh yeah?” Yosuke asked, his voice dangerously low. He started to pull the toy out, only to quickly push it back inside instead. The whine he got in response went straight to his dick, but he ignored the nearly painful throbbing in favor of teasing his Partner a little more. It was so rare he got to see him like this, after all. He repeated the motion, pulling even further out before mercilessly shoving the blue plastic plug back inside.

“Y-Yosuke, please—!” Souji gasped. Yosuke leaned in so that he was pressed against Souji’s back, pressing a downright chaste kiss against the back of his neck, and repeated the motion for a third time, pulling the plug out enough that it nearly came all the way out. When he plunged it back in, Souji groaned. “D-don’t tease me!”

“Sorry,” Yosuke apologized, but with absolutely no remorse in his voice. “I couldn’t help myself, you’re so cute like this, Partner.” He saw the tips of Souji’s ears turn red and grinned, satisfied. He finally took mercy on him and pulled the butt plug out entirely. Just as he was about to carelessly drop it on the floor, though, Souji spoke up again. “Don’t just throw it on the floor, alright? Put it on my bag, at least.”

“Right,” Yosuke replied, embarrassed at his lack of forethought. Who knew what could get on it if he just threw it on the floor? This bathroom was impeccably clean, as always, but still…

He shuffled back over and put the toy on Souji’s bag, and he was beginning to regret his decision not to take off his pants, but he stuck with it. Soon enough he was back behind Souji, who spread his legs and arched his back a little more, presenting himself in such a way that Yosuke couldn’t help be charmed by it. 

He still wanted to tease him, though. His dick could wait a little while longer.

“You sure you’re stretched enough?” Yosuke asked, stepping up behind Souji once again and reaching down with the hand still slick with lube. He heard Souji make an exasperated sigh.

“ _ Yes _ ,” Souji replied, and his frustration was palpable. Yosuke pressed two fingers into him, impressed but not surprised at how easily they slid inside. Souji shivered and bucked his hips back against his hand with a whine. “Y-you don’t need to do that…”

“Can’t be too careful, Partner,” Yosuke quipped in response, sliding his fingers out a little and ramming them back in without warning. He felt his mouth curve into a smirk when the motion forced a grunt out of Souji’s lungs. He pumped his fingers in and out a couple of times before adding a third finger, which made Souji gasp and buck against him again. Then he continued, thrusting his fingers into his boyfriend methodically, changing the angle each time until he heard him smother a shout with his free hand

He’d found his prostate. 

With a huge smirk he pushed all three fingers into the spot, hard, and watched Souji squeeze his eyes shut and writhe back against his hand, more muffled cries spilling from his mouth as Yosuke rubbed slow, hard circles against the sensitive bundle of nerves. Yosuke pulled away after a few seconds of that, leaving Souji to slump against the wall, breathing harshly around his fingers. 

“...jerk…” he finally panted, and Yosuke laughed. He reached up with his clean hand and coaxed Souji’s hand away from his mouth, leaning around him and pressing a quick kiss to his lips. 

“I love you,” he responded, voice sincere. “And I  _ love _ teasing you like that.”

“I love you too, you asshole,” Souji replied, but his small, bashful smile said that he hadn’t meant the insult. Another quick kiss, and Yosuke leaned back, grabbing Souji’s ass and spreading his cheeks. He knew Souji would be blushing right now, but didn’t shift his focus away from the task at hand, which was pressing the tip of his dick against Souji’s slick hole. 

“I’m gonna put it in, ready?” he asked.

“ _ Please _ ,” Souji groaned, sounding more than ready. It was gratifying, really, to know that Souji wanted him  _ this much _ . He pushed, carefully, and was rewarded with the feeling of the head of his dick being engulfed in the familiar warmth and pressure of Souji’s body. He didn’t get to feel it nearly often enough, and it was as intense and addictive as always. He didn’t have the patience to go slow, and he  _ knew _ that Souji didn’t want to, so it wasn’t long before he’d bottomed out inside of his boyfriend, his hips meeting smooth, toned ass. 

“You good?” he asked, eyes closed as he panted to try to maintain some level of control over himself. 

“Fantastic,” Souji moaned in response. “You’re... _ ngh _ , you feel so good, Yosuke.”

“You too,” Yosuke groaned. He pulled back a little and thrust inside, and they’d literally done this at least a dozen times before but it felt just as mind-blowing as the first time, being inside him. Souji started to move back against his thrusts, and the two established the same fast and hard rhythm they always ended up making love to, punctuating the rhythmic sound of skin-on-skin with their own gasps and moans and breathy sighs. 

Yosuke eventually slid a hand around Souji’s body and grabbed Souji’s neglected cock, stroking in time with the familiar rhythm of his thrusts, and Souji had to smother his cries with his hand again. Feeling Souji trembling against him and tensing around his dick, Yosuke buried his face in one of Souji’s shoulders to mute his own passionate noises. 

Yosuke revelled in the warmth of his Partner’s body, the muffled cries of pleasure spilling from his lips, the desperate throbbing of Souji’s cock in his hands. He was getting close but he could tell that Souji was closer, and they both just needed a little more, a little longer—

And then they both heard something they’d never heard in this restroom before: the telltale squeak of the door opening. They both froze immediately, Yosuke’s member buried fully inside of Souji, hand clutching his dick mid-stroke, eyes wide. They both held their breath and stood completely, painfully still as they heard footsteps approaching, the sound of a zipper and… Oh. Someone was actually using the restroom for its intended purpose. Yosuke was somewhere between laughing and crying in frustration. After what felt like  _ eons  _ the man finished his business and they heard him zip up, wash his hands, and leave, apparently none the wiser that the two had been frozen mid-coitus only a few feet away from him. They waited for what felt like an eternity after the they heard the door shut before letting out their held breaths.

“That was close,” Souji breathed out, sounding relieved. Yosuke gave a sarcastic chuckle, burying his face against Souji’s back with a loud groan. 

“I’ll say,” he replied. He was still hard as a rock inside Souji, and Souji’s dick was still hard and throbbing in his hand, though it didn’t feel like it was throbbing nearly as much as it had been before they’d nearly gotten caught. “So, uh...should we...should I stop, or...?”

“Yosuke, I love you, but that was the dumbest thing you’ve ever asked me,” Souji replied, his words sounding strained. He was leaning hard against the arm that was still holding him up against the wall, eyes closed. “I sat on a train with a plug in my ass for  _ hours _ —”

“Right, yeah, of course, that  _ was _ dumb of me...but, uh, what if we get interrupted again?” Yosuke asked, pulling away from Souji’s back enough to let go of his dick and grab his hips with both hands.

“We won’t,” Souji replied. Yosuke frowned.

“But we just—”

“We  _ won’t _ ,” Souji repeated, sounding stern. “Yosuke,  _ please _ .”

“Well, since you asked nicely…” Yosuke trailed off, smirking at Souji’s clear impatience. He started thrusting again, slow at first but picking up speed until he was back at the same tempo as before. Souji moved his hips into each thrust, the irritation on his face slowly melting away to be replaced by sheer ecstasy. Before long he was muffling cries of pleasure with his hand again, and Yosuke was biting his lip to keep himself quiet, too. It was a much faster climb towards orgasm this time, and before long he felt the telltale tightening in his balls. Yosuke sent a quick prayer to literally every deity he knew of that they wouldn’t get interrupted again and gripped Souji’s dick, once again stroking him in time with the rocking of their bodies. Souji thrust into his slick grip with a relieved moan, and Yosuke shivered in response. 

It wasn’t long before Souji’s muffled cries and moans turned into desperate pleas of his name as his dick throbbed and twitched in Yosuke’s grip. Souji whimpered his name and writhed against him, thrusting forward into his hand and backward onto his dick with reckless abandon. Yosuke felt his climax rush up and overwhelm him at the sight of his Partner acting so desperate, delivering two hard thrusts right against Souji’s prostate before lodging himself fully inside his body and coming into the condom. Souji gasped and his entire body went rigid, and Yosuke felt Souji’s dick pulse in his hand.

It took them both a while to come back down from that high. Somehow it felt like it had been more intense, this time. Did that have something to do with them being interrupted? Yosuke carefully pulled out of his panting Partner and almost immediately missed the warmth of being inside him. Souji whined in response, the sound still muffled by his hand. He eventually pried the hand off of his mouth and put it on the wall, too, leaning against the cold surface with a weary, but satisfied, groan. Yosuke got rid of the condom and cleaned them both up with toilet paper, flushing the evidence a little mechanically as he waited for his brain to reboot. Souji eventually pushed away from the wall. They both pulled their pants and boxers back up, both still a little breathless. Souji turned around to lean his back against the wall, facing Yosuke with a tired, but satisfied, look on his face. Yosuke returned the look with a dopey grin.

“I love you,” Souji said. 

“I love you too,” Yosuke repeated, the response nearly automatic. His head still felt like it was full of marshmallows. Souji grinned, and then laughed.

“Maybe we should start meeting in Okina and going to a love hotel,” he suggested, and that snapped Yosuke out of his post-sex daze. He laughed, and now the two of them were just standing in a cold bathroom stall facing each-other and laughing their heads off. How had neither of them thought about that until after they’d nearly been caught?

“I thought you liked public displays of affection, though?” Yosuke teased, and Souji sighed.

“PDA is fine, as long as it doesn’t get you arrested for public indecency, Yosuke,” his boyfriend lectured. Yosuke couldn’t help laughing.

“Might worth it, though,” he joked, and the horrified look on his Partner’s face made him laugh harder. “Kidding, kidding. A love hotel sounds great, Partner.”

**Author's Note:**

> It might take me until NEXT November but I will finish all the souyowrimo prompts, damn it!


End file.
